Just my luck
by Saku-iimouto
Summary: Sakura has been having a string of horrible dates but what will happen when she comes face to face with her first love Sasuke? Eight years have passed and Sakura still can't forget how Sasuke had left her for the girl who made her whole life a living hell


"So are you going to invite me in so we can have a little fun in your room?" the male said as he started to take another step forward in front of her.

"Uh…" Underneath the bright light of her porch Sakura Haruno had placed her hand in front of her date's chest to stop him from coming any closer. "I think I've had enough fun for one night…"

Sasori, a successful stock broker and board member of Akatsuki corp had mistook Sakura's hand on his chest for a caress and instead took another step forward corning poor Sakura against her front door. Sasori began to lower his face to her as Sakura watched horrified not wanting to have any contact with this guy ever again. "Honey you have no idea what fun is until you've been in bed with me." He said as he winked at her.

"I 'm not really the adventurous fun type you know I like to just sit at home, read some medical books and be bor-" Sasori had quickly silenced her by smashing his lips against hers. He had somehow managed to force his tongue into her mouth and began to move his tongue erratically in her mouth. Sakura felt as if she was kissing a dog or worse, the kiss she had shared with Naruto when he ambushed her in elementary school. To this day she can't even eat ramen because of the taste that he had left in her mouth even after she beat Naruto to a pulp.

"Stop Sasori!" she said while she got her free hand free and shoved him away and quickly took out her pepper spray. "Make another move and I swear I will spray this at you!" Sakura said with a deathly glare.

His jaw dropped and his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "So you're not going to invite me in?"

Sakura gave him a dumfounded look and exclaimed, "No! Why the hell would I invite you in?"

"I just fucking spent three hundred dollars on this date, and I'm not going to get laid? This is bullshit!"

Sakura began to unlock her door and slowly walk inside. "I'm not a hooker Sasori. If you wanted an easy lay maybe you should have called an escort service and hired someone."

"I don't need a fucking prostitute! Women love me! You're lucky you were able to get a date with me! Everyone wants a piece of this Sasori goodness."

"Good night Sasori." With that Sakura had slammed her front door and made sure to lock it. She slid down slowly and wondered why she was cursed with such bad luck when it came to men. She hadn't had a good date since three years ago. All the guys have been jerks and have had something wrong with them. She had dated cheap men, stalkers, narcissists, perverts, idiots; her list could go on and on. They seemed okay when she had first met all the guys, but once she had gone on a date they did a complete 180 and changed. She was cursed… "I'll never find a guy!" Sakura had exclaimed.

Just a couple of years ago Sakura had been with her three best friends traveling, laughing, going out to the bar for drinks, but then like clockwork they all started to get married one by one. Hinata was the first to get married surprisingly to Naruto and had moved away back to Konoha, then Tenten had met Hinata's cousin at their wedding and quickly got engaged, Temari just recently got married to some lazy medical researcher she had met at the annual Christmas party that Sakura had invited her to. As for her… She can't even meet a decent man. The last date she actually had a good time with was with Sai an architect. He was sweet, funny, caring and they both loved anime, and science fiction.

She could remember the day clearly she was cooking them an extravagant dinner, and they were talking about what happened at work that day and all of a sudden Sai became serious and had uttered "You're ugly."

She was so shocked that she thought she was hearing things so she asked him to repeat it. Unfortunately for both Sai and her, he had repeated it.

"You're ugly… You have a big forhead, your ass is just huge, and your boobs are just too big for your size. He said as he was showing how big everything was with his hands. "And what's up with your hair too? Why do you even bother to dye it pink? It's such an ugly color"

"I don't dye my hair!" She had yelled. With that she had kicked him out of her house and out of her life for good. From time to time she would find some old stuff she had left at his house on her porch and it frustrated her to no end that he did not give it to her in person, or at least talk to her.

Sakura got up and walked up stairs to wash her face, brush her teeth and change into something more comfortable. She changed into a plain white sleeveless shirt, and cute black boy shorts. She had given up on buying nice lingerie… What's the point of even wearing any or spending money on it? Her luck sucks, and buying sexy underwear was a waste.

Sakura was a strong girl, she knew she'd move on with all the bad dates she has had. If she could recover the loss of her mother at the young age of 7, and her broken hear that was shattered into pieces by her first love then she can easily move on from a string a bad dates even if it seemed to last forever. Of course losing her mother and having her hear shattered weren't equally devastating, but they both had made a huge impact on her life. Losing her mother had taught her to become independent, and having her heart broken had taught her to not wear her heart on her sleeve.

Her_ first love…_ She hadn't thought about him in seven years, or maybe even longer? She couldn't remember, and it didn't matter. To this day she was still embarrassed and annoyed about how easily, and fast she had fallen for him. She had loved everything about _Sasuke Uchiha_. She loved the fact that she was able to break away his cold exterior and that he was able to smile just for her, or his deep laugh that always put a smile on her face. The way that he held her and would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, or the way he had this certain smell that wasn't horrible like most guys were in college. The way his pokey hair would tickle her neck when he leaned on her while they studied for their classes… The first time he had kissed her, she had felt it everywhere. Her heart, stomach, her legs… how could she forget how her legs felt like jelly and she thought she would fall if it weren't for him supporting her.

She had met him during her sophomore year at Konoha University, but she had known who he was the first day she set foot on campus, heck she knew who he was in high school. Everyone knew who Sasuke Uchiha was; he was the heir to Uchiha corporations. The Uchihas had owned hospitals, hotels, banks, just about anything and Sasuke was going to inherit it all… He was handsome and could have been a model or an actor if he wanted to. He was also smart maybe even a genius…. Scratch that, he is a genius, and was great in everything he did. Everyone knew he was destined for greatness just like everyone knew he had dated Ino Yamanaka, Konoha University's very own model.

Sakura had known Ino for most of her life, and the two had come from a very small town right outside of Konoha. They had been in the same school since kindergarten, but they weren't exactly friends… Ino's family was wealthy, where as Sakura's family barely made middle class. Ino did not associate with Sakura and her step sister, for Ino did not associate with "poor people." Sakura was off her radar until that faithful day in 8th grade where they both tried out for a spot on the highly regarded dance team, Sakura had won. From then on Ino had vowed to make Sakura Haruno's life a living hell. The last time Ino had made Sakura's life hell was their sophomore year in college.

Sakura had stopped her trip down memory lane as she got up from her couch to go make herself a snack. She decided she could either read another updated textbook about medical phenomena's or watch a new episode of Grey's anatomy. She decided on watching Grey's anatomy considering the fact that always helped her after a bad date.

Tonight wasn't cutting it like he normally does, he wasn't capturing her attention, instead her mind had wondered off and returned to Sasuke Uchiha, and how good he looked in his casual clothes…

Sakura had met Sasuke in an upper division economics class, back when Sakura thought she was going to take over her father's small bakery. The first few weeks of the semester she had sat in the back row so she wouldn't get noticed by anyone, as well as trying not to notice the thick, spikey raven hair poking out in front of her. She had tried not to let his strong muscular body distract her, like it had distracted so many other girls.

Sasuke was treated like he had owned the campus, some people were afraid of him, and some people just wanted to make a connection with the powerful Uchiha family. Sure, Sasuke was a nice guy, and once people got to know him they all genuinely like him, but there must have been something wrong with him mentally because why else would anyone go out with that bitch Ino Yamanaka? Sure Ino was gorgeous but there were a lot of equally gorgeous girls at their school.

It was just like any other day in Sakura's business class, as usual the Uchiha sat right in front of her, and like always Sakura tried to ignore those gorgeous spikes. What Sakura didn't expect was for the Uchiha to turn around and stare straight into her eyes; emerald orbs met those deep beautiful onyx orbs, it was if he had casted a spell on her because she just couldn't look away. "I've been wondering about your hair…"

"What?" She had been too shocked that he actually turned around and talked to her, so she turned around to see if he was talking to her. "Uhm are you taking to me?" Guys like Sasuke do not talk to nerdy girls like Sakura. Sakura was into anime, and manga, she was a writer and she loved to read and barely talked to anyone on campus, and if she did it was with the nerds and they debated on which video game is better or which of the two male leads in the popular ninja anime, was cooler, of course Sakura thought none them were more awesome than the female ninja.

Of course Sakura didn't think she was a total loser, or that she wasn't pretty enough for the oh so famous Uchiha to grace her with his presence, it was just that Sasuke and Sakura did not hang around the same social circles.

He smirked, and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Is it naturally that shade of color, or did you dye it?"

Sakura didn't know if he was making fun of her or was serious. Sakura had always hated her pink hair, it wasn't a very common color, and a lot of children teased her as a child. "Its natural…" Sakura said quietly as she waited for an insult to come out of his mouth. Back in high school Ino and the other popular girls made it their mission to tease her about her hair, and make up incredibly stupid names like cotton candy head. Like that hurt… That pig should have stopped thinking about food all the time.

"So it's natural." He said as his gaze shifted from her face to her hair as he reached over to touch it.

"Yes." Sakura said as she started to stare into his eyes once again.

"Hn… It's really pretty, I like it. He let the strand of hair go and looked into her eyes, and flashed her a small smile which showed off his perfect white teeth. "I'm Sasuke"

No one had ever complimented her on her hair before, this was just shocking! And for the great Uchiha to be the one who gave her that compliment was even more surprising. "I'm Sakura."

"I know."

"What? You do?" There goes shock number three.

"Yeah" Then he turned back around and started to take notes as the professor started to talk and write on the board, which she had been left there starring at his back, and wondering what the fuck had just happened.

The next day was no different; he had sat in front of her again, and turned around, but this time he had asked her about the ninja drawing that she was drawing at the time while waiting for their professor. She started to explain the plot, and he seemed genuinely interested in it. From then on they had started to talk constantly when they saw each other, and they had even hung out outside of class.

Sasuke didn't seem stupid, and he seemed very nice, but why would such a nice guy like Sasuke date such an evil whore like Ino Yamanaka? Sakura kept on thinking about it until Sasuke had walked into the ramen shop that she worked at almost every night. Sasuke had come in with some of the popular guys at their school, but he had waited until she closed up.

"So I've been wondering…" Sakura lingered on as she started to take her apron off.

"Go on." Sasuke said trying to encourage her to just spit out whatever she had to say.

"Where's your girlfriend? I mean wouldn't she be mad that you're here with me and not her?"

"What girlfriend?" he said as he opened the door for her.

They were greeted by the crisp night air and Sakura started to get the chills. "You know which girlfriend I'm talking about.

He took off his jacket and put it on her, and started to rub her arms to try to warm her up. "Maybe you can describe her for me."

"You know the blond skinny one that jumps around almost all the time in her skimpy little cheerleader's skirt.

"Oh! That girlfriend. He pulled a strand of her hair from the back of his jacket. "She isn't my girlfriend."

Sakura looked up in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Hn. You talk too much, and ask too many question."

Sakura thought about it and hell, it wasn't any of her business and she shouldn't even be involved in his love life, it not like he was trying to ask her out. "I'm sorry! I took your jacket… Aren't you cold?"

"I don't get cold."

Sakura looked at Sasuke from head down and figured it was because of his muscular body. Sasuke being the gentleman he was walked her back home to her apartment, and left her at the door not even kissing her, but instead leaving her with a smirk and a handshake. The next night he had picked her up from work, and walked her back to her apartment, but this time he backed her against the door and kissed her, until they couldn't breathe. He then admitted that he couldn't stop thinking about her, and he tried everything to get his mind off of her. The next three months Sakura had fallen in love, and she fell hard. It was hard for her to do anything without thinking about him. She was captured by him, and had fallen so fast that she didn't even think twice about giving him her body, and soul.

Sakura wanted her first time to be with someone she had loved and who better to fill that role with Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke already had her soul, but she gave him her body that faithful night only for him to crush her heart soon after. He dumped Sakura days later, and had returned to Ino's evil clutches. She was so heartbroken that after she took her last final, she packed up her bags and moved a thousand miles away to go live with a family friend in Suna named Chiyo. She had enrolled into Suna University and started to pursue her medical career. It wasn't until a few months later that she had recived an invitation in the mail.  
><em>Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, and Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka would like to cordially invite Miss Sakura Haruno to celebrate the wedding of Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha…<em>

Sakura couldn't read the rest she was too devastated to, even moving a thousand miles away the pain still followed her. She knew who sent the letter, and she knew that all Ino wanted to do was rub it in her face that she had won. She had taken the love of her life. Her first love…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am back with a new story! I'm sorry I've been gone for a year, but I've basically spent a year in my dorm studying for my pre-req nursing science classes. ughhh killer! haha I've had half of chapter 11 written for unchangeable past so hopefully I can get that out soon! So I hope you like this new story! I was inspired by a romance novel that I can't remember the title but once I have it I will tell you! Sorry for the grammar mistakes that I know that are there. Next chapter Sasuke and Sakura will meet again!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I UPDATE FASTER WHEN I SEE THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS! **


End file.
